


...to the stars...

by antoekneestark, Shippings_galore



Series: meet me where the stars kiss the ocean [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Death, Funeral Scene, Grief/Mourning, M/M, Post-Endgame, Tony’s Funeral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 02:29:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18240563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antoekneestark/pseuds/antoekneestark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: Tony’s dream was to one day visit the stars. Now he’s one of them.





	...to the stars...

**Author's Note:**

> this was so hard to write. i cried so much. i really do hope you enjoyed it.

“You know, Tony did always love space. After the Chitauri attack, he began to fear it.” Pepper told them, tears slowly sliding down her face, “But he loved it. Told us one day he would go to space. To see the stars peacefully. And now he’s there.” 

“Tony belonged to the stars. For as long as I knew him, all he wished to do to was go o space.” Rhodey whispered, watching the ground get farther away.

The noise of the ship they were on barely registered to the team.

“He’s happy now. He’s with Jarvis and Steve.” Bruce muttered as he stared out one of the windows.

They rode in silence, those who were alive. The team, the remainder of the team, had already spread Steve’s ashes in the ocean as the country led their own public burial with an empty coffin.

Peter and Harley both holding on to each other, tears tracking down their face.

“We’re here...” Carol said, her voice soft and gentle.

Even knowing Tony for a short amount of time, his impact left a scar in her heart. She noted that Fury, sitting in the co-pilot seat, stayed quiet. Only staring at his hands or out the window every so often. Tony had impacted him too, no matter how much he denied it.

Pepper got up, wiping her tears away. The rest of the team slowly followed to the specialized compartment in the ship. One last goodbye. They took turns, all of them filled with grief. Rhodey broke down, shoulder shaking. Pepper laid a hand on his shoulder before she too began to release fresh tears.

Peter and Harley walked up together, holding hands. They softly touched the glass. One last goodbye. Bucky watched as Peter let out choked out sobs as he whispered to Tony. Harley was more held together as he talked, but as soon as he finished he let out a pained sob.

Pepper and Rhodey quietly whispered to them. Calming them after a few minutes. Happy, eyes red from crying, handed them some water. After a few seconds, they took in deep breaths before nodding at Rhodey.

The man walked over, small remote in hand and handed it to them, “he would have wanted it to be you two.”

Harley broke down this time, silent cries shaking his shoulders. Peter squeezed his hand, fresh tears falling softly down his cheeks. They looked over at was once their mentor. Father figure. Then silently, they pressed the button. The compartment shot out and from the safety of the ship, they watched as tony’s ashes were spread across the stars. Watched in silent awe as Carol slowly floated out and used some of her powers and the mixture of solution Bruce and Shuri had made to turn the ashes into small stars. Pepper let out a quiet cry and had to walk away.

“He’s were he belongs. In the stars. He will shine for us forever now.” Thor reassured.

Peter and Harley cried softly. Tony was where he belonged. Where he always dreamed of being. In the stars.

Natasha felt new set of tears push out against her will, she let out a choked off gasp. Biting her lip, she pressed her face into Bucky’s shoulder, her own shoulders shaking.

“We can visit him whenever we like...” T’Challa whispered, talking about the grave they had placed back on Earth. Right beside steve’s. Always together never too far apart.

“And when we look up at the sky at night, we will know he is there. He will look after us now.” Fury spoke up, getting the attention of the two young boys.

Peter and Harley watched one last time as Tony sparkled in the vast empty space.Filling up the darkness with a bright blue light. He was where he belonged. In the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy ending is next!


End file.
